En ocasiones…
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: [One-Shot] En ocasiones… no todo lo que deseamos se cumple, sin embargo ¿Mientras más deseas algo, puede que se realice? Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. El crédito del Fanart no es mío.**

**En ocasiones…**

En ocasiones, lo que una mas desea no se hace realidad, por esta razón no nos queda más que aceptar la vida que el destino nos ha preparado, ¿eso se podrá cambiar? fue lo que pensó cuando lo volvió a ver. Unos ojos carmesí se fijaron en los suyos, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Un año, dos… no lo recordaba. _"¿Tú lo recuerdas Natsume?"_

Al parecer no. Esa fue su respuesta cuando esquivo su mirada con enojo. Además, ¿Cómo iba a recordar, algo que seguramente no tenía importancia para él?

- Gracias Luna… - Susurro la chica castaña cuando su amiga terminaba de arreglar el vestido blanco.

- Esta preciosa. – Sonrió, por alguna razón no lo tomo como un cumplido. - ¿Tu qué opinas Natsume? – Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, él solo la observo con indiferencia.

- Te vez bien. – Fue lo único que pronuncio, la verdad, ella esperaba algo más que unas palabras frías y vacías. Se sonrojo, no tenía que pensar de esa manera. Ya no. Pronto se casaría con Ruka, por eso Luna la había acompañado a probarse el vestido, jamás imagino que Natsume estuviera saliendo con ella y también iría.

¡¿Cómo demonios no lo había imaginado?! ¡Claro que lo sabia! Lo tuvo muy claro el ultimo día, el día de la graduación. Ellos se querían, siempre lo hicieron. Natsume eligió a Luna, no a ella. Sonrió con amargura. _"Tonta"_, él jamás había tenido que elegir, ya que nunca insinuó que sentía algo por Mikan.

- Iré a cambiarme. – Dijo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores. Los ojos le picaban, seguramente pronto lágrimas resbalarían por sus mejillas y no quería que ellos fueran testigos.

- ¿Por qué tenía que venir? – Se quejo. – Esto es molesto.

- ¿Acaso no te alegra que Mikan se casara? – Sonrió la rubia. Después, paso ambos brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y lo acerco a ella. _"Maldición"_ pensó, pero aun así correspondió. Cuando se separaron, se sorprendió al ver a Mikan viéndolos fijamente.

- Las espero afuera. – Comento Natsume, tratando de no ver el rostro de la castaña. Ellos se querían, esa era la idea que rondaba por la mente de Mikan.

Arreglo todo lo necesario para que le entregaran el vestido, recibió la enorme caja, sin embargo no sintió emoción alguna, ella no quería a Ruka, lo apreciaba por ser su amigo desde la primaria, pero jamás lo había llegado a amar como a Hyuga.

Pocos meses después de la graduación, había accedido a tener una relación con él, pero solo estaba dolida por lo que había visto aquel día… El día que ella estaba a punto de confesarse a Natsume, pero nada salió como esperaba.

- Gracias por todo. – Dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

- Te llevamos. – Ofreció Luna. La castaña negó, no quería estar cerca de ellos, no más. Cuando su mirada se topo con la de Natsume, agacho la cabeza. – Hasta luego.

Lentamente comenzó a andar, ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si ese día hubiese llegado temprano? ¿Estaría con Natsume ahora? Observo por la ventana del autobús, el reflejo que le daba está era horrible, aun podía ver a la misma chica despistada y gritona que perseguía al pelinegro, quien siempre decía que era molesta su presencia. Rápidamente recordó a Hotaru, la chica seria de la clase y su mejor amiga, que la etiquetaba como tonta, pero era defendida por su fiel amigo Ruka, el chico amable de la escuela.

Entonces, lo recordó…

Aquel día, el día de su graduación, recordaba haber citado a Natsume en el salón después de la ceremonia de clausura, pero como siempre, llego tarde. Al llegar unos minutos tarde y abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena más dolorosa. Natsume y Luna se estaban besando, pudo pensar que ella lo estaba forzando o lo había tomado desprevenido, pero no lo hizo ya que el pelinegro respondía con la misma intensidad.

Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras trataba de callar sus sollozos con sus manos, pero aun así sus mejillas se humedecían mas a cada segundo que pasaba. Había tropezado con Hotaru, y en sus brazos se dejo llevar por su tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos recuerdos, ya habían pasado casi dos años, tenía que olvidarlo, además, Natsume jamás la había vuelto a llamar, no lo había visto hasta este día. Llego a su departamento, dejo el enorme paquete en la mesita de la sala. Se hecho en el sofá, esperando que toda esa melancolía se dispersara, pero nada de eso paso. Cansada y desesperada tomo una de las botellas que tenía en la alacena, las había comprado para Hotaru, pero tal vez a ella misma le servirían.

**. . .**

Estaba mareada, aun traída el celular en la mano, ahora no recordaba a quien había llamado, sin embargo tenia registradas varias llamadas perdidas de Ruka, suspiro mientras se ponía de pie pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas cuando trato de apartarse del sofá. Ya era de noche, probablemente de madrugada. Comenzó a ver con curiosidad la botella medio vacía, pero el timbre la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, busco rápidamente el rostro de aquella persona y sus ojos se abrieron aun más, al ver ahí, frente a ella…

A Natsume.

- ¿Qué demonios te paso? – Se quejo el chico entrando y llevándola de nuevo en el sofá. – No sabía que te gustara tomar. – Comento, sentándose a su lado.

La chica se sonrojo, aun más de lo que ya estaba por la bebida. – Yo solo… - susurro, pero no termino su frase. - ¿Por qué has venido?

- Porque me llamaste. – Contesto, fijando su mirada en la de ella. – Tenías algo importante que decirme. Por eso querías verme. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ahora sabía a quién había llamado, pensó la chica. Volteo hacia Natsume quien aun la observaba con el ceño fruncido. – Lo siento. – Susurro, pero sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer libremente, solo le causaba molestias al pelinegro, seguramente estaba con Luna antes de que ella lo llamara.

Natsume rápidamente comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas limpiando de igual manera las lagrimas que por ellas descendían. – ¿Te sucedió algo? – Estaba preocupado, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, por eso cuando la castaña volteo, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ninguno de los dos se movió, solo permanecieron unos minutos observando al otro, esperando su reacción. A la castaña se le acelero el pulso en el momento en que Natsume se acerco a ella.

- Natsume… - Fue lo último que susurro la castaña ya que Natsume reclamo sus labios. Mikan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La estaba besando, ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Una, dos… Sin embargo esos besos eran producto de accidentes. Este era un beso apasionado, como tantas veces había soñado, así que correspondió su gesto, desencadenado todos los sentimientos que había guardado con recelo esos dos años.

Él por su parte se sentía culpable, Mikan no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, probablemente solo respondía por lo ebria que estaba. Pero no logro detenerse cuando ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, invitando al pelinegro a profundizar el beso, lo cual logro.

Se enfado por tener que separarse, por la falta de aire, entonces él la miró nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, los brazos de Mikan lo sostenían con ternura y él, le había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos. _"Esto está mal"_ pensaron los dos, pero ¿podían pararlo?

- Natsume… - Susurro Mikan. – Te necesito… - Se apego aun mas a él sin que sus miradas perdieran el contacto, fue entonces cuando decidieron, olvidar todo… tan solo por ese tiempo que ambos pasarían juntos. Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer con lentitud el rostro de ella, Mikan se estremeció por sus tiernas caricias. Se le escapó un gemido, cuando él volvió a besarla mientras Natsume seguía acariciando su piel, ahora era el cuello, para después bajar hacia los brazos y la espalda.

A los pocos minutos, el pelinegro cargo a la castaña. – Mikan… ¿Dónde está tu cuarto? – Su voz era ronca y su mirada esta oscurecida. La castaña se sonrojo, iban a… pensó con espanto la chica, sin embargo no se resistió cuando él la dejo con delicadeza sobre la calidez de la cama.

La ropa comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente, entre caricias y besos, para después solo quedar ellos dos completamente desnudos, fue entonces cuando el pelinegro sin dudarlo reclamo a la castaña como suya, pero se sorprendió al sentir como algo se rompía y las lagrimas de Mikan caían libremente por sus mejillas.

- Mikan tu… - Comento con sorpresa.

La castaña se estremeció, no solo por el dolor, también por la reacción de Natsume. – Yo… quería que tu… - No sabía cómo decirlo, nuevamente la realidad cayó sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría, también los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlos. Pero aun así, ella quería estar con él, solo con él, aunque fuese solo por una noche, quería tener el recuerdo, con eso se conformaba ¿no?

Se aferro a él, aun a pesar del dolor que sentía. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente y trataron de olvidar todo lo que los rodeaba. Y así lo hicieron… retomaron sus caricias y suspiros hasta el final. La castaña rápidamente cayo rendida y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, sin perder de vista a Natsume.

Pero a la mañana siguiente no lo encontró a su lado.

**. . .**

En ocasiones no todo lo que deseas se hace realidad, no podemos tener todo lo que queramos, mientras más deseamos mas sufrimos. Entonces… ¿Por qué no dejar a un lado los deseos? _"Porque no se puede vivir sin ellos." _Pensó en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaban, sus cuerpos ardían a pasar de la distancia que la mesa los separaba.

Observo con lentitud sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos temblorosas y esos labios que había besado hasta hace unos días. ¿Por qué Luna lo tenía que llevar a comer con ellos? Pensó con desagrado, cuando vio la mano de su amigo Ruka posarse encima de la de Mikan.

- Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos. – Comento un sonriente Ruka. Luna asintió, pero los otros dos quedaron callados. – Aun falta Imai.

- Me está cubriendo en el trabajo. – Comento Natsume, por cierto eso le costaría mucho.

- Quien diría que los dos trabajarían juntos. – Dijo una sonriente Luna. – Por cierto, falta poco para la boda… que emocionante. Debe ser hermoso casarse. – Termino de decir, para después ver a Natsume.

- Espero que pronto nos sorprendan. ¿Verdad Mikan? – La castaña quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero simplemente asintió. Natsume se enfado aun mas, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, además, ¡Ruka era su amigo! Pero el sonido de su celular lo relajo.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Se levanto de la mesa. - ¿Qué sucede Imai? – Contesto cuando se alejo de la mesa.

- Nada… solo estaba aburrida. – Natsume suspiro. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Era la misma pregunta que Hotaru le hacía, cada vez que hablaban.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿Vas a dejar que todo termine así? – El pelinegro se molesto.

- Yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde, solo he hecho que ella se confunda, nunca debí regresar a su vida. – Respondió, era verdad el se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Mikan demasiado tarde. – Me tengo que ir, me esperan… - Sin esperar respuesta, corto la llamada. Eso era lo mejor.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente era su boda, no entendía que hacia allí, no tenía el valor de tocar a la puerta, quería verlo, por última vez, _"solo una vez más…" _pidió, solo esperaba que Luna no estuviera con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba sorprendido de verla ahí. Ella sonrió, mientras él la hacía pasar. – Mikan. – La llamo, ella dejo de observar su casa y lo enfrento.

- Quería verte. – Dijo para después acercarse y besarlo, ninguno de los dos pudo detener lo que vendría después, se habían extrañado demasiado, con desesperación la llevo a su habitación, quería solo estar con ella, ¿por qué era tan difícil? El pelinegro no quería lastimar a nadie, ni a Ruka ni a Mikan, desde antes, jamás quiso lastimarlos, ¡pero ahora lo estaba haciendo! traicionaba a su amigo y confundía a la castaña. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían con eso?

Volvió a lamentarse, el no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos. _"Si tan solo…"_ se regaño mentalmente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la castaña. Ella y él estarían juntos, pero y su amigo… Ruka también la quería… Había pensado que ellos dos serian felices si estaban juntos, si él se hacía a un lado, pensando que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes, pero que equivocado estaba.

- Natsume. – Sonrió la castaña, cuando el pelinegro se recostó a su lado; permanecieron contemplándose por varios minutos, ella lo quería a él, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero… solo pensaba que le gustaba, que con el tiempo esos sentimientos desaparecerían, pero no fue así.

Cerro sus ojos, cuando sintió a la chica acurrucarse a su lado, así estaban bien, solo los dos. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente la realidad volvió, ella tenía que prepararse y él tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- Nos vemos mas tarde. – Fue lo único que él comento, para después salir del cuarto, no quería verla partir.

**. . .**

"_En ocasiones ves todo perdido…" _Pensó. Todo estaba listo, los invitados, los adornos, el novio y…

- ¿Dónde está Mikan? – Pregunto un asustado Ruka. Natsume presto atención, la castaña no se había comunicado con nadie en todo lo que llevaba de la mañana, él recordaba haberla dejado en su casa, aun en la cama, así que seguramente se le había hecho tarde.

A lo lejos observo a Imai, quien no estaba preocupada. Algo sabía y no le había contado. Estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle, pero el sonido de su celular lo alerto. – Mikan… - Contesto atrayendo la atención no solo de Luna, también de Ruka. - ¿Dónde estás?

- Hola Natsume. No voy a ir… No quiero ir. – Natsume palideció. Ruka insistía en hablar con ella, pero él se lo impidió. – Ayer, tenía algo importante que decirte, por eso fui a tu casa, sin embargo, las cosas se salieron de control. – Se escucho una risita al otro lado de la línea. – Justo como paso hace dos años.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El día de nuestra graduación, yo te cite, pero tú, cuando llegue… - Mikan comenzó a sollozar. - ¡Estabas con Luna! ¡Yo te iba a decir que me había enamorado de ti!

Él lo sabía, estaba seguro que ella se le confesaría aquel día, pero él no podía aceptarla. – Pero Ruka… - Fue interrumpido.

- ¡Estoy harta de pensar en él! Es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero… yo trate Natsume. Trate de quererlo, pero no pude. Nosotros lo traicionamos Natsume, al final no pensamos en él. – Natsume se paso con desesperación una mano por su cabello revuelto. – Sabes… además, no puedo ir por otra cosa, estoy embarazada.

Estaba desconcertado, Mikan estaba embarazada de él. – Iba a decírtelo, pero tú te marchaste, aun después de lo que pasamos juntos, querías que yo me casara con Ruka. Por eso se que siempre pondrás primero a nuestro amigo, así que esta es nuestra despedida Natsume.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Mikan?! ¡No, tú no te puede ir y dejándome! – Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Natsume.

- ¡Tu te fuiste y me dejaste, te alejaste de mi! Por dos años… jamás tuviste contacto conmigo, solo hasta ahora. Pensaste que lanzándome a Ruka, ambos seriamos felices, ¡pero no fue así! – Después la castaña corto la llamada. El pelinegro palideció.

- Mikan… - Llamo pero nadie respondió. Guardo su celular mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo. – Lo siento. – Dijo, el había tratado de que todo saliera bien, Ruka le había pedido que lo ayudara con Mikan, Ruka le había pedido que no la aceptara ya que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los del rubio, ¡que equivocado estaba! – Yo la amo y no pienso dejarla ir.

No espero respuesta, salió corriendo directo a su auto, escucho los gritos de Luna, pero no volteo, ella sabía perfectamente que él amaba a la castaña, solo a ella. Cuando llego a su departamento, llamo a la puerta con insistencia, pero nadie respondió, su celular sonó y esperanzado lo contesta, pensando que fuera Mikan.

- Ella se fue desde la mañana, ya no está en su casa, probablemente no esté en la ciudad. – Comento Imai, dejando a un Natsume desolado.

**. . .**

En ocasiones algunas cosas se cumplen, no completamente, pero si algunas. Siempre soñó con hacer el amor con él, siempre soñó con tener un hijo de él, todas las noches deseaba con vivir con un recuerdo de él.

Así era. Todas las noches recordaba sus besos, caricias, pero lo que más le encantaba era sentir aquel sentimiento de tener a alguien en su vientre. Ya habían pasado tres meses, acababa de ir a hablar con Hotaru, la única que tenía conocimiento de su paradero. Sabía que tanto Ruka como Natsume la buscaban, pero no quería verlos, a ninguno de los dos.

"_Ingenua"_ Le reclamo sus consciencia, quería verlo, a Natsume, pero seguramente se la pasaría lamentando el haber estado con ella.

Suspiro, pensado en que iba a hacer, pronto el dinero se le acabaría, no estaba trabajando, quien quería darle trabajo a una mujer embarcada, además, no quería seguir causándole problemas a Nonoko y Ana, quienes muy amablemente la habían recibido. _" ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

- Hay bebé. ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? – Dijo en voz alta la castaña mientras acariciaba su barriga, aun permanecía sentada en la banca de un parque.

- Dudo mucho que te conteste. – Dijeron detrás de ella, la castaña palideció al reconocer la voz. – Me costó encontrarte. No solo Hotaru me cobro mucho dinero también fui perseguido por la loca de Shouda, esa Imai me dio la dirección mal a propósito.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer, solo susurro su nombre mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Natsume…

- Ya ha crecido… - Fijo su mirada en la pancita de la castaña. – Perdón por la tardanza.

- Dos años… - La castaña se incorporo y se aventó a sus brazos.

- Si… Dos años, prometo que ya no serán más. – Prometió, correspondiendo el gesto de la chica.

En ocasiones no entiendes el por qué suceden las cosas, simplemente pasan y ya. Pensamos que es el destino el que nos aleja de nuestros deseos, pensamos que este ya está escrito y nos tenemos que conformar con lo que nos da. Pero puede cambiar… eso era lo que ellos pensaban, o simplemente ya estaban destinados a estar juntos, solo que el sufrimiento, era algo por lo que tenían que pasar, o todavía pasaran más adelante. No lo sabían con exactitud, pero de algo si estaban seguros: Mientras más deseas algo, esta más cerca de que esto se cumpla.

**Fin.**

**[N/A]**

**¿Qué les pareció? Una historia rara de mi mente rara e.e… jaja pero me gusto, ¿ustedes que opinan? Bueno ahí me avisan. Perdón por mis faltas ortográficas o cacografía e.e… como les guste llamar a la mala escritura. **

**Dedicado a mi amiga JESSY que hace poco cumplió años, bueno hace un mes jaja pero felices 25 primaveras: D Probablemente recuerde esta historia, "Amantes ocasionales" una historia original que escribí hace más de cinco años jaja aquí tienes el final, aunque resumí la historia demasiado. **

**Cuídense. **


End file.
